


Up the Mountain and Through the Woods

by khami_doll



Category: Outsiders (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daddy Hasil, F/M, Family Bonding, Hospital, Medical issues, Mild Blood, Reunions, Shay Mountain, Supernatural Elements, baby naming, child birth, difficult birth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khami_doll/pseuds/khami_doll
Summary: All Sally-Ann wanted to do have her baby in peace,but life has never been that easy for her why start now. AU from past the point where Sally Ann in the car with the bleach.





	1. Sally Ann

**Author's Note:**

> I have no expertise in the going on of the birth process all that I know comes from Gray's Anatomy so pretty sure it's wrong but hey this is fanfic. Grammar mistakes are all mine so if you spot one please do let me know. I do not own The Outsider nor the characters that appear in this story.

 

Sally-Ann tiredly walked the outside perimeter of the hospital for what felt like the hundredth time, trying to encourage the baby to move into a proper lower position so that they could finally meet. But her son was having none of that. Making her wait over 12 hours since her water broke and contractions first began mid-morning, but very little progress after that. Though she's heard the stories where a woman could be in labor for over two days, the length of time wouldn't normally concern her. No her issue is the talk with the Doctor once the 12-hour mark hit:

  _"Ah'm going to be honest with yah Sally-Ann this is not looking good. Your water has already broken meaning the baby no longer has a full placenta to thrive on. Now this wouldn't usually be a cause for concern, but your case is a bit different. All our attempts to get the baby to move down has caused him to move an arm above his head. If yah were to push with the baby in his current position he would get stuck. This in turn would force us to break his shoulder to get him safely out before he suffocates. If the baby, does not make some type of progress within the hour we must perform the C-section."_

_"Well why not just do the C-section now and get him out rather than wait?"_

_"The C-section comes with risks as well, we would like to avoid major surgery if we can help it. Our hope is that if you take a walk for a time this might encourage him to move, if not we will talk of C-section and what that will entail."_

 This news was not what she was hoping to hear or even experience when she thought about her labor. It has already been a grueling eight months since she found out that she was having a baby, with a man who just turned his back on her. 

 Her first thought after finding out was how stupid she could be to not have used protect to prevent this. She highly doubted they had anything even close to condoms up on the mountain, but she knew better! It's not like she was that 17 year old virgin again just doing it to please her boyfriend, for God’s sake!

Her second thought was there being no way in hell that she was having this baby and immediately made an appointment with a clinic.

Well that turned out to be a lot harder than she thought it would be.

The movies have made it seem as if it was an in and out thing, well not so much. As she sat in the chair listening to the doctor talk about how much it would cost for which type procedure she would want chemical or other, that she would have to go through a waiting period, that they would have to see how far along she was before they could go any further etc,. The long the doctor went on, the more she heard 'Yah shit outta luck'.

Sally Ann felt such despair as she drove back home to the point that she stopped at the store and bought a bottle of bleach to do it herself.

 Her brother James put a road block in her plans when he came raging out the house about her pregnancy and few other choice words that she doesn't even want to think about. She didn't even think she just pressed her foot on the gas and drove away. Once she was sure he wouldn't follow she stopped the car and opened the bleach, but she couldn't bring herself to do it and threw it out the window and just started crying.

 The rest was an emotional blur at one point a Deputy came up to the window and told her that she couldn't park there. As she drove around Sally-Ann saw a help wanted sign for a cleaning lady at the only motel that the town had. By some miracle the manager was desperate for someone, so he and Sally Ann worked out a deal. If she could have a room permanently, she would be the hotels primary room cleaner 24/7. It wasn't easy and at times the loneliness brought her to tears; but Sally Ann had a roof over her head and as time went on the thought of the baby no longer felt like a curse but a piece of a man who made the sun shine on her for brief time, she even had plans to start online school.

 The ache in her back took her out of her hardship and back into the present. Placing her hand on her lower back and one on her stomach to keep her balance as she continued her walk. As she was turning the corner to make the trip back towards the front of the hospital the Sally Ann stopped dead in her tracks.

 A sudden pain ripped had through her lower body bringing Sally Ann nearly down to her knees forcing her to grip the wall with one hand as the other clutched her stomach as she let out a pain filled cry.

 “Ahh!”

 Trying to grasp for her breathe Sally Ann felt something dripping down her leg. Glancing down she watched in horror a blood pooled at her feet. It took her a second to connect that the blood was coming from her…. From her baby.

 Sally Ann quickly looked around her, from where she stood there was not a soul in sight only a couple of industrial sized dumpsters, the streets were deserted. Another wave of pain hit her, this time her body couldn’t support her and she slide the rest of the way down landing on her knees.

“Help! Somebody please!” Sally Ann shouted as another wave hit her “no, no, no. Oh God. Hello! Anybody! Please!”

Her knees were spread out as she crouched down hands digging into the asphalt trying to push through another wave. The blood loss was making her dizzy and nauseous, Sally Ann could feel herself swaying as if she was about to either tilt over or vomit. Her sight of the asphalt was fading in/out, with each out it seemed as if it was taking longer for it to come back. There was no doubt in her mind that is she passed out here and now, her and her baby both would not see the next sun rise.

"H-Help" her voice sobbed out the word as her vision began to darken again she glanced up in a vain attempt to push it back. What she saw once her eyes were off the ground freaked her out.

There not far from where she laid was a boy who looked to be about 9 years old with brown hair wearing clothes that immediately marked him as Farrell to her. Though seeing a Farrell this far down from the mountains, and one so young, was odd the little boy wasn't the reason she stood frozen in her place. It was the two honest to God wolves that stood around him.

Sally Ann felt a wet nose touch the back of her knee. Sally Ann stiffened and shut her eyes resisting the urge to look down knowing exactly what she would find if she did. She could feel the anxiety in her rising and desperately tried to remember what she has been taught about how to behave so that an animal won't attack.

Pushing her panic down as she felt another painful wave Sally Ann decided she was not going to die. Turning her attention back to the little boy she found that he was now within arm distance of her.

"H-hey, l-listen... Ah... need y-yah to get maeh some h-help" Sally Ann stuttered out, her accent becoming thicker as she struggled to keep looking at the boy.

The boy didn't move instead she watched as the strange boy stared at her stomach with an intensity that it seemed as if he could see through her stomach and to her baby. His hand stretched out and tenderly touched her cheek, they felt cold as if he has never worn a pair of gloves a day in his life.

As she opened her mouth again to beg him to get help a bright white light blinded her forcing her slam her eyes shut. She felt the ground beneath her shift what was once hard asphalt turned into warm wet dirt. Slowly opening her eyes once she was sure it was safe Sally Ann found herself no longer in the back of the hospital, instead she seemed to be in a forest. Looking around her there was no sign of the little boy or the wolves. Just a few paces in front of her she could see what looked like a party music playing with a bon fire in the middle and a group of from what she could tell is group of Farrell’s. 

“W-what the Hell?” a confused and creeped out Sally Ann said unsure of how in the world could she have gotten this high up Shay mountain to be close enough to the Farrell camp. However, before she could even think to move the pain struck once again but this time it was ten times worse.

“AHHH!!” the scream ripped out of Sally Ann who no longer could stay on her knees. Collapsing on her side Sally Ann can faintly her the music stop and footsteps rushing towards her before she fell into darkness.

XXXX

_“She is losin’ ah lot of blood! We gonna need tah get dat bahye-be out now!”_

**_Who’s losin’ blood?_ **

_“Girl? Girl yah need tah push!”_

**_Push? Push what?_ **

_“Child yah need tah push! This bahye-be won't make it if yah don’t!”_

_“She ah’int listen’in tah me! Tah’ra gon get me Hasil!”_

**_Someone was calling her name repeatedly and was yelling at her to push._ **

_“Sally Ann! Sally Ann! Yah gotta to push! Push!”_

**_She just wants to sleep, let her sleep._ **

**_The voice wouldn’t listen to her it just kept tell her she has to push now._ **

**_She felt hands touching her face._ **

_“Yah can sleep Ah swear! But Yah gotta push first oh’k ? Jus push than sleep, Puhlease!”_

**_FINE! Yah want me to push? Here! Here’s yah damn pushin’ !_ **

_“Thadda girl! Kheep goin! Com'on"_

**_Oh Mah God! Why does it hurt so bad! Ah don’t wanna do dis anymore!_ **

_“No!No! Don’t Stop! Keep goin’ Sally Ann it almos’ ovah! Jus ah big one!Jus one more!”_

**_One? Then Ah can stop?_ **

_“Yas! Yas! Keep goin’! Almos’ ought! Almos’!”_

_Silence …. Chokin’…_

_“Wwwaaahhh!”_

_“It’s ah boy!!”_

**_She felt lips pressing against her forehead as something small was being placed on her chest._ **

**_Then sleep finally took her away._ **

XXX

Sally Ann slowly opened her eyes turning her face to the side when she was meet with nothing but the sun light directly in her eyes. Quickly turning the other way she noticed a chair that held a man she never that she would see again outside of her dreams.

Hasil.

He looked the same, his hair was longer than it was when she last saw him, but he was still handsome as ever. He was leaned back in some type of rocking chair, smiling down at the small bundle in his arms. His face had such light and a carefree-ness to it, whispering so softly to who she could only logically guess was her so-their son, who laid quietly in his Daddy’s arms.

Though her heart soared at the sight of him she couldn’t understand, why or rather how he was here? Where the hell is here actually? Moving her eyes of her former lover took in her surroundings and show the familiar sight of Hasil’s cottage? or was it a hut? Either way said home was located near the top of Shay Mountain, so how the hell did she get up here? And where were her clothes this spaghetti strap dress doesn’t look like anything of hers.

Sally Ann had so many questions and very little answers, so she turned to the person who could give her some. She tried to call his name, ”Ha..ugh”, he voice on the other hand gave out before she could finish his name. Though it didn’t seem to matter his eyes popped up and was immediately looking at her face, the relief was clear on his face.

“Sally Ann” He softly said moving out of his seat to get closer to her face, “Here let me get yah some water. Woah slow down, don’t need yah drowning on meh now”

Sally Ann slowly finished the cup of water before making another attempt to speak, “W-wha… What happened?”

“That’s wha’ ah’d like tah know. Ah reckoned that yah walked here. Though why yah were wearing that funny looking dress and shoes to hike is beyond maeh” Hasil commented as he gently transferred the baby into his Mama’s waiting arms.

She fixed her arms so that she could properly see her child’s face, oh and what a face it was. Though he had her coloring and maybe her nose, there was no mistaking who’s child this was. Looking straight into her own eyes was Hasil’s light brown ones on a small brown face. In awe Sally Ann lightly glided her finger across his faces, through his full set of hair then back to repeat the process again. Throughout her exploration of their child Hasil silently sat beside her.

 “That dress was a hospital gown I was there getting ready to have the baby, but your son was being stubborn. The doctor told maeh to take a walk, so Ah went outside and while ah was out there the baby started coming but there was no one around maeh…. Ah screamed for help but nobody came… ah thought me and the baby were both dead there was so much blood…” She stopped to collect herself not wanting to start crying, Hasil squeezed her knee as if to encourage her to continue her story, “…. Then out of nowhere there was this little boy he looked like one of your kin but he had these wolves with him. Next thing I know he’s in front of maeh and a bright light blinded maeh. When ah could see again ah was in the forest and both the little boy and the wolves were gone. Ah sound crazy don’t ah?”

“No, Ah’m not sure bout da little boy, but my people have been tellin’ folktales bout wolves appearin’ and goin’ for centuries. As far as anyone can tell they protect the mountain and those who are part of this mountain, like this bahye-be here. “ He said the last part while looking down at their son

“Aidan”

Hasil looked at her with confusion in his eye, “what?”

“Ah’ve been callin’ him Bear while he was in maeh belly, but he looks like an Aidan to maeh ‘little and fiery’ like his Daddy” She said looking into Hasil’s eyes, though they are far from okay and whether he will have a large part in Aidan’s life is unsure she would like him to have some part of his father

Hasil looked down at the baby touched that she would give their child a part of him and in a show of union Hasil greeted his son properly, “Well, hello there Aidan Farrell Ah’m your Fa”


	2. Hasil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hasil's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send out thanks to Matterus, Matalyn Gaines, and Michellelove1 on Ao3 and deelove1 on FF.net for your encouragement to finish this story up ! So here’s to you guys, also excuse the accent attempts I try my best:) Also made slight edits to chapter one mostly the accents and the wording were adjusted where I felt the needed to.

 

Hasil was alone in his cabin not feeling up to joining in the harvest celebrations taking place nearby.

 

Some of their northern elderkin's made their way down and with them unattached cousin’s looking for some fun. Hasil tried his best to stay clear of his women cousins and if they were determined he made an effort to steer ‘em to other folks. 

 

Whenever he denied their advances he could see G’Win giving him one of her cryptic looks like she was disappointed in him.

 

Those looks always caused his heart to drop a bit.

 

_ “Yah gotta let her go Hasil. Look’at all dah cousin’ here try’in get yah eye” _

 

It wasn’t like he didn’t try when he found himself around the newer women and figured this was what he needed to break his dry spell.  He took his cousin Sah’rah back to the cabin, but as they laid down on the bed with him over her, he kept seeing Her and he put a stop to the activities.   

 

As he stared at the roof of his home, the endless feeling of relentlessness was present and as always unreachable.Deep within his bone he felt this unending  ache, so deep that not even the strongest of Krake’s ‘shine could settle it.

 

What little sleep he catches, brings no relief either.

 

The spirits have been whispering to him in his slumber, but what was being said would sip past him sneaky like a fox no matter how hard he tried come morn’ it was just bones.

 

If he was honest with himself, he hasn’t felt at true peace since watch’in Sally-Ann walk away where he couldn’t -

 

… where he wouldn’t follow.

 

If given the choice again Hasil couldn’t say that he wouldn’t make the same decision. At least not at this very moment, not as he could hear the faint familiar sounds of his kins enjoying themselves bringing with it the knowledge that this was home, a lonely and empty home, but the only one he has now.

 

Still didn’t mean the fact that he had to choice, and it wasn’t her that he chose, didn’t haunt him just that he learned to live with it the best he could. 

 

He tried to find the old joy that once filled him and kept his hands busy by making new wood carvings of really anything that came to mind. Though recently he began making collections of animals from the forest small enough for a child to play with. He hid them in one of the loose floorings under his bed, least one of his kin’s youngins find them. 

 

Hasils thoughts broke as he saw something white enter his sight. As he turned to the right to see what it was he saw the end of what looked like a dress, but as he blinked it was gone. Hasil quickly got up, eyes shifting around the room and still saw nothing, in fact he didn’t hear anything either. The lively party that was going strong a few minutes ago has gone silent.  

 

Hasil stepped out onto his porch trying to pick up any clues to why his kins have stopped their partying. From where he stood he could see the flames of the fire still going strong and distant shadows moving around the fire, but it was as if they were all looking in the direction of G’Win’s place of residence. 

 

Hopping off his porch Hasil quickly began making his way towards the group figuring one of the kin’s got a bit too much spirit and is being tended to. As he entered the tree line before he could even begin to question what was happening he spotted Li’l rushing at him.

 

“Hasil yah gotta get yah arse in there or else yah woman funna die”

 

“My woman?”

 

Hasil didn’t get much time after that to question his cousin before he was being pushed through the door towards a circle of women, who moved aside when they heard him come in giving a clear line of sight of who was on the floor. 

 

Hasil felt his body freeze as he stared at the scene in front of him  laying on bloody sheets with her legs wide open as G’Win squatted between them was Sally Ann. Her face looked ashen like someone shocked the soul out of her. She was dressed in a clothing Hasil has never seen her in, whenever they were together she was always in a shirt and impossibly tight bottoms that he alway had to fight to take off of her. 

 

“Child yah need tah push! This bahye-be won’t make it if yah don’t!” 

 

G’Win’s voice and words sent Hasil’s wide eyes towards Sally Ann’s middle, her expanded middle that held a baby- their baby, that from the pooling blood that was under Sally- Ann was dying.

 

“She Ah’int listen’in tah me!Tah’ra gon get me Hasil!”

 

Her word caused Hasil to move forward and grab Sally Ann’s cool yet sweaty hand into his.

 

“Sally Ann, Sally Ann! Yah gotta listen’, Yah gotta push! Yah bleed’in bad and we gotta get the bahye-be outta yah! I need you tah focus! Sally Ann! Sally Ann!” Hasil began squeezing her hand and pushing her hair back that have come out of her crown trying to get her to open her eyes for him.

 

“Sally Ann! Sally Ann! Yah gotta push! Push!”

 

Hasil could see her eyes open slightly and mouth moving a bit, he had to move his head closer to hear what she was saying and could barely make out the word “ sleep”, so he grabbed her face to get her to focus on him.

 

“Yah can sleep Ah swear!But yah gotta push first oh’k, Just push than sleep, Puhlease!” Hasil begged as he looked at G’win’s grim face and those of the surrounding women, as he swung his head back around to look at Sally Ann, he felt her straining herself as she began to push and quickly reclaimed her hand with one of his. “Thadda girl! Keep goin! Com’on”

 

She barely lasted two minute before he felt her hand going slack in his.

 

“No!No! Don’t stop! Keep goin’ Sally Ann it almos’ ovah! Just ah big one!Jus one more!” Barging with her though Hasil honestly had no idea how much long she had to go.

 

He felt her tightening her hold again, “ Yas!Yas! Keep goin’! Almos’ ought! Almos’!” . Hasil looked down to see the baby being pulled out, but hearing no cry. His heart stopped for what felt like eternity, then he heard the most precious sound he ever heard.

 

“Wwwaaahhh!”  

 

“It’s ah boy!!” 

 

Relief spread throughout his body as he repeatedly kissed Sally Ann forehead watching G’Win place the baby on Sally Ann chest positioning the child so that Hasil could see his face. Hasil only saw a wrinkly small face, but he was beautiful he would have his mother’s coloring there was no doubt in his mind this child would be sought after.

 

**_Xxxxxxxxxxx_ **

 

If Hasil was honest with himself he could barely remember the rest of the night once the baby was out and Sally Ann went completely limp. The baby was detached and placed into a blanket before he was rushed out of the room. 

 

It wasn’t until the sun began to poke its head  that he was informed that Sally Ann was recovering and it would be safe to move her that G’win placed his son in his arm.

 

“He gonna be fussin’ at yah ‘cause he hungry,  just pray that his momma is up ‘fore the sun is at high peak if not d’en either me or the other’s will take care of him”

 

Hasil stared at his son, in the sort time that he was out of Hasil sight he got a bit more color ‘round his ears and Hasil said the first thing that came to his mind, “Ah love him”

 

G’Win sucked in a breath “Hasil-”

 

Hasil cut her off for nearly the first time in his life.

 

“ Ah know it ain’t what yah wanna hear G’Win, but ah can’t help it. Ah look at this face and Ah see my heart beating out mah chest.”

 

“Yah think Ah don’t feel dah same ‘bout mah Li’l Ray. Dats why Ah love yah Hasil Farrell yah wanna protect yah family , yah alway have. Yah dont gotta worry ‘bout me nor the clan folks that boy is kin and that mean his Ma is kin. Now how yah funna break that tah her is all on yah.” G’Win stated with a grin on her face before she planted a kiss on both Hasil and the baby head before making her way out the door to tell the clan to her husband Li’l Foster and their toddling son outside.

 

“Yah aunt G’Win don’t know what she talkin’ ‘bout, yah’ll help meh talk to yah Ma right?” Hasil asked his son relieved that at least he won’t be fight a battle on two sides with his clan on one side and Sally Ann and their son on the other, but from the one eye look the boy was giving him now he will be on his own when trying to convince Sally Ann.

 

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_ **

 

Hasil sat in his chair facing the bed to keep an eye on Sally Ann, the dress she had on was ruined with all the bleedin’ so G’win put her in one of hers before they set out to move Sally Ann to his place, while he was busy fighting off several curious visiting kins who wanted to both Sally Ann and the baby. 

 

Every now and then Hasil would glance at the sky keeping track of the sun and then glance down at his silent son.

 

“Ah want ya to know dat when yah Ma went back down dat day, when ah let her go, ah aint want to, and ah aint know she had yah in her belly when ah did. Yah see maeh and yah Ma we aint from tha same place, while ah live up here on the mountain yah Ma lives below.  But one day while maeh and some of the other kins were on a supply run, ah saw her standing there.” Hasil paused thinking back to the day that changed his life, “She was like an angel with her hair done up like a crown on her head. She had the prettiest smile on her face even when she wanted to try and stop us from looting them. Now ah aint the best talker, but ah wanted yah Ma badly and that day ah left her a token to remember me. Ah aint plan on going back down to court her ah was just gonna leave it at that, but she wouldn't leave maeh head no matter what ah did. So ah decided that nothin’ was gonna stop from tryin’ tah court her. That how ah lost maeh fingers ah wanted some of da green paper to take her out townie style.”

 

Hasil laughed how after barely anytime at all what he was willing to do to get back down the mountain and see Sally-Ann, but the laughter quieted when he thought of the rest that came with his decision to follow his heart.

 

“What ah’m tryin’ tah say is that mountain folk and those below aint supposed tah come tah-gether like maeh and yah Ma, it’s an unspoken rule. But see yah aunt G’Win, the nice lady from before, she says that aint how its gonna be thanks tah yah.” Hasil stated looking at his boy smiling down at him.

 

“Ha..ugh”

 

Hasils head snapped up at the noise to see Sally Ann looking in his direction. Slowly rising from his seat so not to rattle the baby, “Sally Ann, here let me get yah some water. Woah slow down, don’t need yah drowning on meh now.”  

 

Once she drank her fill she began to speak, “W-wha… what happened?”

 

“That’s wha’ah’d like tah know. Ah reckoned that yah walked here. Though why yah were wearing that funny looking dress and shoes to hike is beyond maeh” Hasil commented as he gently transferred the baby into his Ma’s waiting arms.

 

Hasil stayed silent as he sat at the edge of the bed watching her marvel at the sight of the baby as she began her tale and what a tale it was.

 

“.... Ah sound crazy don’t ah?”

 

Hasil answered honestly as his foot brushed the flooring that held the gifts he crafted and hid because they were meant for someone he had yet to meet.

 

“No, Ah’m not sure bout da little boy, but my people have been tellin’ folktales bout wolves appearin’ and goin’s for centuries. As far as anyone can tell they protect the mountain and those who are part of this mountain, like this bahye-be here” Looking at the boy moving his head in an attempt to find the food he has been patiently waiting for.

 

“Aidan”

 

Hasil looked at her with confusion in his eye, “what?”

 

“Ah’ve been callin’ him bear while he was in maeh belly, but he looks like an Aidan to maeh “little and fiery” like his Daddy.” As Sally Ann stared into his eyes proclaiming him the father Hasil breathed easy. Not that he doubted the child was his but on the mountain the Ma’s named the Fa’s no matter who sired them. Hasil isnt sure what they practice off the mountain when it comes to these types of matters, not that he cared at all now that the title was given to him. 

 

Hasil looked down at the baby touched that she would give their child a part of him and in a show of union Hasil greeted his son properly, “Well hello there Aidan Farrell Ah’m your Fa”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished! It took forever I wanted to try to get Hasil’s voice as clear as I could and I hope you all enjoyed the whole the mountain women get to name the father of their baby which is why during the conversation Hasil was having with the baby he never verbalized that he was the father though in his head he was.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I did okay with the accents those are always the hardest for me. I know very little Sasil but I want to keep the focus on the baby for now since I already have a story with these two smutting it up. Also wondering if we are going to see Bog Fosters dead son again. As always comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
